Worst weekend ever?
by miracle'of'words
Summary: Because only one person has the power to turn the worst weekend into the best…


_This is what you get from watching the episodes in London and a sleepless night with too much time for thinking. :) I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. It's my first one, so tell me what you think. :)_

The plane took off two hours ago and Chandler can't wait for it to land. The plane went higher and higher, but Chandler's mood just keeps getting worse. Joey, who is sitting right next to him, talks nonstop about all the things he wants to see and do in London.

"Honestly, Joe, if you say London, Baby! one more time, I might lose control of my hand."

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Chandler? We're going to London, baby!" Joey laughs.

Chandler rolls his eyes and turns to the window. Everyone around him is happy. A trip with friends, yay! Exploring London, yay! Ross getting married, yay! But since they entered the plane he is in a bad mood. Joey is annoying him, even though, normally, Chandler would be joking with him. Ross, who is sitting next to Joey, is telling everyone that he is going to get married in London and Chandler doesn't even feel like joking about his first marriage, which went terribly wrong thanks to Carol being a lesbian. And Monica, the only person who would be able to cheer him up, is sitting at the other end of the airplane, due to a mistake by the airline. Chandler watches the clouds floating by below them.

This is going to be the worst weekend ever.

* * *

Finally the plane lands and Chandler edges his ways towards the exit with Joey and Ross following him. When he sees Monica waiting for them his face lights up a bit. Also she is smiling and throws her arms around Chandler.

"Finally! This was the worst flight ever. I sat next to this guy who always wanted to talk to me about stupid stuff. He wouldn't stop and I couldn't breathe, 'cause he had the worst breath!" Monica shakes her head in disgust.

"I'm so sorry!" Chandler puts his arm around her shoulder loosely and they begin to walk towards the baggage claim. "But, if it helps, my neighbor wasn't that great either…"

"I thought you were sitting next to Joey and Ross?"

"Yeah, why?"

Monica giggles. "Don't you enjoy this trip to London, baby?" she asks and looks at him cheekily.

Chandler hits her playfully and gets his bag.

Suddenly he sees someone running towards them fast as lightning and falling around Ross's neck.

"I missed you so much, honey!" Emily whispers at Ross, for everyone to hear.

Ross is beaming of joy and cups Emily's face. "I missed you, too. Even more than you!"

"That's not true. I missed you more!"

Chandler makes a face and turns away. How is this possible? His geeky college roommate found a girl to marry for the second time now. Back in college Chandler always thought he is gonna be great with women and Ross might have some problems by … well, just by being Ross. But then Chandler saw him with Carol, with Rachel and now Emily. Ross always has these deep, meaningful relationships and Chandler can't even find a girl he would like to wake up to the next morning. He is always joking about his non-existent love life, but deep down he's worried about ever finding the right girl. The girl he looks at like she's the only girl in the world, because she is. The girl who looks beautiful, no matter how horrible she actually looks. The girl who loves him, in spite of all the weird flaws he has.

And now he'd paid a whole lot of money just to fly to London and watch Ross experiencing that exact thing with Emily.

Yep, worst weekend ever.

* * *

Chandler makes his way back to the hotel by himself. He's sure Joey's personal challenge for today is to embarrass Chandler as much as possible. Joey must know though, that Chandler's very good at embarrassing himself. He can do that all by himself. Like stumbling into this table with all the flowers. He wished the ground would open and swallow him up. Nevertheless, he blames Joey. He was annoying him the whole time and knowing it. From the moment he stood on his map to see which way to go. He knows Chandler's not in a good mood and was trying everything to ruin his day even more.

Chandler crosses the street.

"Hey! Watch out!" A driver shouts at him.

Lost in thought Chandler didn't even look left or right. He has to be more careful. The cars drive on the other side of the road and if he keeps walking around like this, something might happen.

Who is he kidding? It's not Joey's fault Chandler has a bad mood. It's no one's fault but his own. Normally he would be happy to explore the city with Joey, taking pictures, buying funny looking hats and laughing at the boring people around them. What is wrong with him?

When Chandler opens the front door to the hotel, he bumps into someone.

"Hey! Why are you pulling such a face?" Monica looks stressed, but still smiles at him. Chandler's mouth forms a smile, too.

Monica is exactly what he needed right now. "I don't know. It's complicated. Can we hang out?"

Monica looks at her watch. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I can't. There is so much I still need to do. Right now I'm on the way to my parents to …"

"Alright, then!" Chandler's smile vanishes and he begins to walk away.

"Hey, Chandler!", Monica shouts after him. "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner!"

In his room Chandler falls onto his bed. Not even Monica seems to have time to talk to him.

This is definitely the worst weekend ever.

* * *

Joey closes the door to the bathroom.

"Uh, Ross seems angry."

"Yes, I think so, Joey. For all I know Emily doesn't want to get married this weekend. I think this allows Ross to be a little angry."

"I know, that sucks. I mean, we are already here. We paid the flight. I haven't eaten since breakfast today, because, you know, all the food we gonna get. Chandler, does that mean we have to fly back without any food?"

Chandler puts his head in his hands. "Joey, please tell me you are kidding me!?"

"Why?"

"I think, I think, Ross doesn't care about your money or your empty tummy right now. He has a much bigger problem. His fiancée wants to postpone the wedding."

"But why?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe you talked to Monica or Ross when you came back…"

"No, I was just sitting here doing nothing."

"That's … sad. We are in London, baby!" Joey puts his ear to the door.

"What are you doing, Joe?"

"You couldn't tell me what happened, I want to know. So I'm gonna listen to the Gellers out there."

Chandler looks at Joey, shaking his head. "It's … a pretty good idea!" He shrugs and puts his ear next to Joey's.

"… that's what we did. We dreamed about the perfect wedding. And the perfect place. With the perfect four-tiered wedding cake…"

Chandler hears Monica's voice breaking. He knows how much she wants the perfect wedding for herself. How often she dreams about it. Sometimes he rolls his eyes when she is rambling on about her wedding even though she doesn't even have a boyfriend right now. But hearing her talk like this he realizes how heart it must be for her, to see Ross getting married again, with her Mom always judging her. Chandler feels the urge of going out there and pulling Monica close. She deserves it the most among all of them.

"… with the little people on top" Monica sobs.

Chandler knows he can't go out there right now. It's Ross's turn to cheer his sister up. But as a reflex Chandler grabs the tissue box, opens the door a bit and throws it at Ross. This is all he can do for her right now. Chandler sinks down on the toilet. Totally forgetting about Joey, who is still listening to the conversation on the other side of the door.

Not only for him this weekend seems to be the worst one ever.

* * *

Chandler sinks back on his chair. No one laughed. No. One. Laughed. Everyone who knows him knows that being funny is the only thing he's good at. That's why it was so important for him to mix some jokes to his speech. But British people seem dull. Especially these people. Or maybe, maybe!, he's just not funny anymore. Not even Monica laughed. After no one laughed at his first joke, he was always looking at her, searching for some reassurance. But nothing.

"Was this the most horrible speech ever? Honestly?" he asks his friend a little while later.

"I was laughing!"

"Out loud?"

"Well, I didn't want anyone to think I was stupid!"

Chandler nods and smiles. He was right. Monica's always the person who cheers him up, no matter what. That's the one thing he can count on. A little later, after this stupid guy thought she's Ross's mother, he knows now it's his turn to cheer her up.

"Who wouldn't want you?"

"Please, I'm a single mom with a thirty year old son!"

Chandler puts his hand on her shoulder. He hates it when she says stuff like this, even if it's not true.

"Mon, hey, I told you that before and it's still true: You are the most beautiful girl to me and on top of that also my favorite. And I hope you still remember the thing we talked about the day Ben was born: I'm gonna marry you when we're both still single at forty. You're my back-up, but not only that, you are also my best friend and I would be lucky to marry you!"

Monica leans against his chest and sighs. "Chandler, you are so cute and I'm so happy that you are here with me. I don't think I would survive this without you. But with the drama of Ross and Emily, my mom and this guy thinking I'm Ross's mother, this is just the worst…"

"…. worst weekend ever, I know!"

* * *

After they established that this is – for both of them – the worst weekend ever, Chandler went back to his hotel room. He is now laying on his bed, doing nothing but hoping the next day will be over soon and they could go home. He begins to understand Joey's homesickness, which magically disappeared as soon as he spoke to this bridesmaid, by the way.

There's a knock on the door. Chandler ignores it, he doesn't want to see anybody. But it knocks again, so he gets up and opens the door. A little relieved he sees Monica in front of it. He smiles. He can talk to her for a little while longer, that's okay.

She's still upset about the guy earlier. He can tell. It's the way she looks at him, the way she talks, the way she behaves.

"… you just gotta let that go, okay? I mean, you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight!"

"Really?" Monica looks at him, not believing him. But he is not only saying that to make her feel better. That's just a great side effect. Why haven't he realized it before? Well, he had realized it, she has always been the most beautiful woman to him, but why hasn't he realized what that has to mean? Earlier that weekend he was wondering if he'd ever find that one girl. The girl he looks at like she's the only girl in the world, because she is. The girl who looks beautiful, no matter how horrible she actually looks. The girl who loves him, in spite of all the weird flaws he has. Now he knows: He couldn't find her because she has always been there, right next to him, as his best friend.

"Are you kidding? You are the most beautiful woman in most rooms…"

Chandler can't even finish his speech, Monica already wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. And it feels wonderfully good. It feels right. He is kissing Monica and it feels perfectly right. Wait! What? He is kissing Monica?

Chandler opens his eyes and moves back a bit. He can't believe what they are doing. He looks at Monica. She doesn't seem to regret it. In fact, she is looking at him like she wants to do it again and again. A few minutes ago he was sure that this trip to London has to be the worst weekend ever. But right now, just a few seconds before their lips meet again for a passionate kiss, he knows that nothing is going to top this weekend, ever.


End file.
